At present, the slide cover hinge structure is very popular among the mobile communication terminals such as mobile phone and PHS (personal Handy-phone System), whose upper cover and lower cover are connected by the hinge. The semi-automatic slide cover hinge is a common hinge used for the slide cover connection structure, which is provided with a driving mechanism for the slide cover. It is always the case that the driving spring is used as the driving part in such mechanism. When the operator pushes the slide cover, the driving spring saves the energy produced by the deformation area such as stretching, compression or torsion. When the operator pushes the slide cover beyond the critical point, that is, after the spring is converted from the energy saving to the energy release, the slide, driven by the spring, can slide on. The existing driving mechanism provided with compression spring and tension spring has a problem of being complicated in structure.